Distrayendo a Harry Potter
by Aravis T
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Kingsley trata de ayudar a Potter. Y lo consigue. De alguna manera. HPDM SLASH. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title:** Distracting Harry Potter

**Author:** Faith Wood / Maxfaith  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 970  
**Status:** Completada  
**Summary:** TRADUCCIÓN. Kingsley trata de ayudar a Potter. Y lo logra. De alguna manera.

**Warning:** Silliness.

* * *

**Distrayendo a Harry Potter**

* * *

Kingsley suspiró al entrar a la oficina de Harry Potter.

Potter se veía enfermo de nuevo. Se encontraba sentado en una mullida silla, detrás de un gran escritorio de roble con su cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, aparentemente dormido. Kingsley ya lo había dicho y lo diría de nuevo — ese hombre necesitaba relajarse. Esa era la razón por la cual Kingsley se encontraba allí. Estaba determinado a distraerlo de sus numerosas obligaciones.

"Potter" dijo tranquilamente Kingsley .

La cabeza de Potter se sacudió repentinamente hacia delante y abrió sus ojos para mirar con dificultad a Kingsley. "Ministro" dijo de forma brusca y se enderezó en su asiento.

"¿Cómo te va?" preguntó amigablemente Kingsley, mientras acercaba una silla al otro extremo del escritorio. Potter lo estaba observando como si Kingsley se acabara de levantar de entre los muertos.

"Yo estoy — estoy bien" respondió Potter, a pesar de no verse para nada bien. Se sentó de manera rígida en su asiento y mantuvo su mirada fija en Kingsley, con los ojos bien abiertos. Se veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmallarse.

La preocupación de Kingsley se intensificó. "Vamos, Potter, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas acá? ¿No crees que todas estas horas extras son innecesarias? Deberías encontrarte en tu cama a esta hora"

Potter lo miró herido. "Lo sé" admitió tímidamente.

"Bueno" sonrió Kingsley, "para eso me tienes. Aquí — te traje algo de cerveza." Kingsley puso dos botellas en la mesa, empujando una de ellas hacia Potter. "Cerveza Muggle" añadió.

Potter inspiró bruscamente, para luego atorarse.

Kingsley arrugó su entrecejo. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"¡No!" respondió rápidamente Potter. "¡Es sólo que me gusta mucho esta marca!" Potter tomó la botella y a continuación la abrazó. "¡Me encanta!"

Kingsley sonrió nervioso. En verdad, Potter se encontraba en un peor estado del que había imaginado. El hombre estaba claramente perdiendo la cordura.

Con un movimiento de la varita de Kingsley, las botellas se destaparon. "A tu salud, Potter" brindó Kingsley de manera solemne, mientras levantaba su botella.

Potter le sonrió y tomó un sorbo. Y otro. Y otro más.

"Con cuidado, Potter" advirtió Kingsley. Aparentemente, era cierto que a Potter le encantaba la cerveza.

"Es que estoy un poco apurado"

"Oh. Bueno, odiaría mantenerte ocupado. Sólo deseaba ayudarte a que te relajaras un poco."

Potter rió con un poco de histeria en su voz. "Está bien. Fue muy amable de su parte. ¡Ah! Estoy realmente emocionado."

"Kingsley observó asombrado a Potter. Potter aparecía estar a punto de llorar acerca de algo.

"Tranquilo Potter. No es problema." Kinglsey se movió en su asiento y tomó un trago de cerveza. La situación lo estaba empezando a incomodar un poco.

De repente, Potter agarró su botella tan fuerte que Kingsley temió que la rompiera. "¿Estás seguro que estás bien, Potter?"

"_¡Sí! __¡Oh, sí!"_ contestó Potter de forma precaria.

Kingsley asintió, poco convencido. "¿Cómo marchan las cosas en casa? ¿Tu esposo te está tratando bien?"

"Oh, él es… un bas — _ah_ – él es maravilloso. Asombroso, en realidad"

Kingsley apretó sus labios. "Hmm" Había notado el casi desliz de Potter. Potter casi llama a su esposo un bastardo. "Sólo te preguntaba porque estás pasando tanto tiempo acá. ¿Quizás a él le importa…? Bueno, no es asunto mío." agregó de forma rápida.

"Oh, no. Sólo estoy acá porque debo. Draco es muy comprensivo acerca de mis obligaciones. Y él me apoya mucho en todo lo que se relaciona con mi trabajo." Sonrió Potter. "Y a él le encanta mi uniforme."

Bueno, eso fue mucha información. Potter seguramente se dio cuenta, ya que se sonrojó y miró en otra dirección.

A continuación, Potter se aclaró la garganta. "Debo finalizar… esto…" Potter tomó un papel que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y lo agitó. "Lo siento, pero…"

"Oh, no te escaparás tan fácil" añadió Kingsley ocultando su risa.

Potter le dirijió una mirada en blanco. "Realemente debo terminar esto. Sólo deme 10 minutos." Potter le lanzó una mirada que era casi una súplica.

Kingsley suspiró y se paró de su asiento. "Oh, Potter, eres incorregible. Muy bien, entonces. Te esperaré en la salida." Antes de irse, Kingsley lo ameazó mientras agitaba su dedo en el aire, "pero si no eres capaz de venir en diez minutos — volveré a sacarte de acá"

Potter lo observó con sus ojos abiertos, como si pensara que la amenaza de Kingsley debía ser tomada muy en serio. "Está bien" le respondió al final.

Kingsley salió de la oficina, todavía sin sentirse satisfecho.

Algo estaba muy mal con Potter. Quizás, al menos, la cerveza lo ayudaría un poco.

o-O-o

Al segundo que Kingsley cerró la puerta, se escuchó tragar a alguien y un pop, para luego dar paso a grandes carcajadas.

Harry empujó su silla hacia atrás y miró al rubio entre sus muslos. "¡Bastardo! ¡Tenías que detenerte!"

Draco sonrió, mientras sus ojos grises brillaban con un toque de maldad.

Fue un poco difícil para Harry mantenerse enojado con él, sobretodo porque los labios de Draco aún estaban rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y Harry sólo deseaba que esos labios volvieran al lugar donde se encontraban hace algunos minutos.

"No hay motivos para que trates de ser correcto ahora, Harry. Además, tú escuchaste a tu jefe." La expresión de Draco se puso seria. "Si no eres capaz de venirte en diez minutos — él vendrá por ti."

Harry lo miró fríamente, más que nada por principios. "No sé porqué insistes en que lo hagamos en mi oficina"

"Es la silla blanda. Me pone." Dracó le aseguró mientras asentía vigorosamente. "Ahora, dame un poco de esa cerveza Muggle."

Harry entrecerró sus ojos "¿Para qué?"

Daco lo miró expectante, levantando su cabeza. Harry suspiró y le dio a Draco la botella. Draco tomó un sorbo, pero no lo tragó. En su lugar, le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa impúdica y tragó otra cosa.

Harry gritó, olvidando donde estaba, y agarró el cabello de Draco, mientras se empujaba más en esa maravillosa boca _malvada_.

Con todo, le tomó mucho menos de los diez minutos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *


End file.
